


Moments Like This

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: Promnis Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: For the FFXV Small Secret Santa!Ignis is frustrated that his duties have, once again, interfered with a date night with Prompto.Prompto isn't about to let that happen so easily.





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For @batkanda on Twitter for the FFXV Small Secret Santa. I haven't written any Promnis for a while, so I hope you like it! Happens before the events of FFXV. The prompt was:
> 
> "One half of a ship being very upset/down about something, and the other making an attempt to cheer him up" 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. <3

**Prompto [16:49]: Don’t worry about it! We can go another time. <3**

Ignis let go of the sigh he had been holding onto for hours now, as he read over the message for what felt like the hundredth time. Tonight had been one of the few nights that his and Prompto’s schedules were free; that is, until he was dragged to an emergency council meeting. A can of Ebony had kept him awake and attentive through the proceedings, though it did little to ease his sour mood. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was exactly why he had been reluctant to date in recent years.

Though he had been officially seeing Prompto for a few months, he could count the number of dates they had managed on one hand. Between his commitments to Noctis and Prompto’s Crownsguard duties, they rarely had time to spend together. It was the nature of their jobs. Most days, he could accept that with a cool and rational mind. 

Not today. 

Truth be told, he had grown more attached to the sunny, blonde gunslinger than he cared to admit, which made every moment apart sting a bit more than the last. As his footsteps echoed around him in the empty hallway, he couldn’t help but feel a yearning for Prompto's gentle warmth at his side, his calloused hand brushing against Ignis's own; simple affections he was so sorely missing. It was rare that he let himself want, but the day had been too long and too full of disappointments already. If he couldn't have Prompto, he would allow himself his desires at the very least.

Ignis opened the door to his office and let himself inside to an unexpected scene. Prompto was slouched down in his desk chair–arms falling off the armrests, legs sprawled, mouth open as he snored ever so quietly. He barely held onto his phone, the logo for King’s Knight flashing on the screen. When his eyes fell on the large vase of sunflowers on his desk and a bag from the cafe down the street, Ignis could hardly manage to choke down an entirely undignified gasp of surprise, which woke his sleeping boyfriend. 

“Ig…nis?” Prompto murmured through the haze of sleep that still held him in its grasp. 

“Hush love.” Ignis knelt down, his whispered words caressing Prompto's forehead, preceding a brush of lips. “Is this for me? How ever did you get in here?” 

“Noct let me in.” Prompto fought his sleep-ridden limbs to pull himself upright. “I thought you would be hungry, so I got you a sandwich from that cafe you like. If you're not, you can always save it for later. Or maybe you want something different? We could…” 

Ignis silenced him, tilting his jaw so that he could claim Prompto's lips in a deep kiss that both pleaded forgiveness and conveyed his appreciation. The blonde visibly melted under his affections, slumping down in the chair once more and pulling Ignis down with him.

“It's perfect. Thank you Prompto.” 

Their eyes met with flushed cheeks and shy smiles, reminding Ignis that it was moments like this, that were the salve to a wound he hadn't known he possessed, until a young man named Prompto had stolen his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
